Back In Town
by Immortal loves
Summary: Bella and edward were best friends during childhood until bella had to move away with her mom. Bella comes back years later only to find that edward has made a bad boy reputation. Can she help him recover? M For A Little Bit Of Lang.
1. Prologue

**_-Prologue-_**

**I never thought I would have to leave my best friend. He was the only one I could tell all my secrets to. The one that knew when I was hurting inside. My parents couldn't get along and my mom wanted to leave so I had to. Which meant leaving my best friend Edward. **

**_-5 years later-_ **

**I didn't remember forks being so quiet, well aside from all the rain. My first day was horrible. My friend told me about this Edward kid that would try and rape innocent girls. If only I had my Edward.**


	2. No longer husband and wife

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Swan. I grew up in forks Washington with my two parents and neighbors I knew since the start. Edward and Rosalie were twins that were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I have an older brother named Emmett who is thirteen as well as rose. Edward and I are both twelve. I came home one day to find mommy and daddy sitting on the couch filling out papers. There was a man in a nice suit standing next to the coffee table.

"I now pronounce you... No longer husband and wife," He said proudly, picked up the papers and left giving me and Emmett a look that somewhat looked sad.

"What is he talking about dad?" Emmett said looking upset.

"No longer husband and wife..." I whispered sadly to myself

A few days later mom had me and Emmett all packed up and ready to go to some place called Jacksonville. She said we would be staying with her friend Phil until we could find a place for ourselves.

I didn't want to leave. I Couldn't leave my best friend. I ran outside into the rain unthinkingly and straight to Edward's house banging on the door and crying.

"Bells what are you doing here?" I heard Edward soft voice say calmly. I really had liked his voice lately ever since he started hitting puberty.

"Edward we are moving." I whispered knowing my voice would break.

Edward didn't seem so great full about the new either he grabbing my hand shutting the door and we went upstairs I knew this was gonna be the last time I would be able to share how I felt with him. The last time he would pull me into his arms to hug him and the last time we would cry together.

I woke up in a car and began to cry again when I realized Edward wasn't here.


	3. I just wanna buy you a drink

**A/ N I Don't Own Twilight Stephenie Meyers Does!**

**Chapter 2 **

It's been 5 years since the last time I had seen or heard from Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I am now 17 and Emmett is 18. It turned out that we never did leave Phil's house because he and Renee started dating.

Now they are engaged and Emmett and I are moving away. Emmett was moving because he got accepted to a collage closer to Forks.

The only reason I wanted to go was because I didn't enjoy Phil that much I mean he was a nice guy but I didn't like the idea of him replacing my father. I just told Renee I didn't want to have to travel so much with Phil's job and I wanted to stay close to Emmett.

I started calling my parents by their first names when I was upset a few years back for them making me leave Edward.

As Emmett led me off the plane I looked around at the people around us moving quickly and mumbling. I heard a couple of comments about how Emmett was cute and how I was oddly pale. I smiled down at myself as I heard the first comment of me considering I was living in such a sunny place.

I noticed that I had been standing in the same place for a while because I was no longer standing by Emmett. I noticed he was talking to a man about average height and smiled realizing it was Charlie.

"Well aren't you two grown up?" He commented as I reached him.

"Yeah." I finally said after an awkward silence.

As we got to the house I noticed that Charlie was hesitating to tell me something.

"Charlie what's wrong?" I said coming downstairs.

"Well I wanted to warn you- Where are you going?" He interrupted himself noticing I was dressed for the rain.

"I wanted to talk a walk around town. I really was looking forward to see if anything changed around here.

"Oh. Well just be careful. Don't talk to any of the guys standing around on dead ends of roads." He sighed as I walked outside.

"'Kay, Got it." I said leaving the house.

I got passed the movie theatre realizing there was a guy talking to me from behind. His words were slurring and that's probably why I didn't realize that earlier.

"Hey there why do you keep walking away?" He yelled trying to keep up without falling.

"I recommend you stay away from me…" I said shakily. "My dad's a cop."

"Oh come on I just want to buy you a drink." He said trying to reach for my hand.

At that moment I realized something. He didn't look older than me. He didn't even look old enough to drink. He had big green eyes bronze messy hair he kind of reminded me of someone.


	4. Why don't you believe me

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**Chapter 3**

Other than him telling me his address there was a silent walk home. I never told him my name and didn't tell me his name and I didn't tell him mine. I didn't take him all the way home but he lived on my street. As I got inside my house I noticed Charlie was sleeping with a beer on the couch and I could hear Emmett talking to one of his friends from back at home.

I walked into the school building with Emmett. It was the middle of the year and he didn't have to worry about hating school because it was his senior year. But myself, I had to make friends that would last me through another year.

I walked to my locker as Emmett walked into the boy's locker room to change. He was excited about starting the day with a little fun.

I looked down at my schedule and found that my first class was biology. I smiled looking at the rest of the list making sure girl P.E class was last.

"Hey I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." I heard a velvet voice say. I looked up to see green eyes again.

"Oh… Great." I said adding a fake smile.

I didn't want to seem mean but there was something strange about him.

"So do you want me to give you a little private tour?" He winked. "It's the least I can do."

"No. I think I can find my way around." I bit my lip.

"Oh come on a beautiful girl helps me home and I can't repay her?"

I smiled lightly to myself. He seemed really sweet I mean. What's the worst that could happen?

"Sure." I said giving him a soft smile.

"Alright," He said beginning to walk with me. "If you look to your left you will see some lockers, to your right a closet…" He said calmly as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet.

I looked up him upset as he locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"Babe, I'm doing you a favor. Just trust me alright." He said stepping to me pulling up my shirt.

"Stop!" I shrieked.

"There's nothing to worry about I have protection."

"Get away from me!" I yelled louder.

"Listen, you stop screaming now." He ordered in a loud whisper.

He pushed me onto the floor then stepped back beginning to pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants but I kicked him and ran out of the closet.

I ran into the main office demanding to speak to the principle, he led me into his office and I began to tell him what was wrong.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you were almost raped?" He questioned confused.

"Yes." I whispered.

"This is the second time I have heard of this. Is there some kind of reason you are trying to get this…" It took him a little while to get the name out. "Edward kid suspended?"

"What? I'm not… I really was almost raped! Why don't you believe me?" I said upset.

"Well because he is a straight 'a' student." He said giving me a look.

"Look he's a good kid. Whatever relationship problems you had-"

"Relationship? I'm new here it's my first day!" I yelled. "Fine. Don't believe me. Look forward to talking to my father." I said grabbing my things and leaving.


	5. Im sorry

**Don't Own Twilight Mrs. Meyer Does!**

**Chapter 4**

Emmett sent a text to me during my last period telling me he was going to stay after school to watch the football game. I wasn't ready to go home. I wasn't ready to open up to my father about the almost-rape thing. I knew that would only lead to the talk.

I sighed and wandered around the school walking by the football game. The crowd was loud. I was almost sure I could here Emmett yelling from the bleachers. I saw that we were winning but it wasn't like I actually cared about our football team. Football always reminded me of Edward and Emmett. They were obsessed as kids. Edward's room was covered with newspaper articles about his favorite players.

After the game was over I took the long way home, through the forest. I realized I wasn't alone when I heard the crunching of leafs behind me. I turned around to see the kid that had tried me earlier. That 'Edward' kid.

"Okay before you run…" He said as turned forward again. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Didn't you have the time to earlier…?" I frowned stopping in front of him.

"The principle told me about your little snitch. You better not tell anyone else." He said looking serious.

"Why shouldn't I?" I smirked.

"I noticed earlier today that you zoomed through our biology pop quiz. I made a little fix in the partners on our next assignment." He smirked back.

"What? You can't do that." I said looking upset.

"You can with money." He chuckled. "I figured I would stop buy tonight and let your parent's know I will be coming over a lot."

"No, Hell no." I said upset.

As I got home I was about to close the door but _he _tugged on it. I should have not agreed to this.

"Cullen? What are you doing here?" Charlie said sitting up.

"Chief Swan?" Edward said confused.

Edward looked panicked and that's when I realized what was happening here. That was Edward. _My_ Edward.

I looked at him hurt then turned to Charlie. "He's just leaving." I said as I ran upstairs.

I ran up to my room and sat on my bed trying to soak in all of this information when Charlie burst into the room holding onto Edward collar.

"Where you two trying to sneak up to your room?" Charlie said upset and lost.

"No dad. I don't even know him...anymore." I said whispering the last part.

"I just came to work on a project with her." Edward said sounding nervous.

Charlie left the room agreeing to let him stay and study as long as he could check up on us. I really didn't want to study with him. I didn't want to believe he was the boy I had been missing almost my entire life.

We sat silently for a while until he finally cleared his throat.

"We should um…Get our books out." He said awkwardly as he got up grabbing my notebook out of my bag and his.

He offered to hand me my notes but, I just hugged my knee's and stared at his hand.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did." He sighed.


	6. Tell Charlie

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion! I will try to make them longer.**

**Previously: Edward knows who Bella is. Bella knows who he is. Charlie is kind of confused (He doesn't know about the incident.)**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward Pov:**

It was shocking walking into the house to find Charlie Swan. He seemed pretty shocked to see me as well. How could I not recognize Bella? Was I _that_ heartless?

She was just standing there looking at us for a moment until she finally spoke up.

"He was just leaving." She said softly after giving me a hurt look and walking upstairs.

I stood awkwardly there with Charlie for a moment until he started accusing me of trying to get his daughter in bed.

He grabbed my collar and rushed up the stairs with me following quickly behind trying not to get chocked.

As he burst into Bella's room I noticed her jump lightly.

"Where you two trying to sneak up to your room?" He yelled looking upset and sort of lost.

"No. I don't even know him…" She said sadly. Then I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'anymore'.

I have to admit that really hurt inside. I didn't her to think of me as a monster. I wanted her to think of me as her friend. The one that held her in his own arms as she cried upset about moving 5 years ago.

"I just came to work on a project with her." I said hearing my voice crack. Not because of the thought but because I was scared of him hurting me. I really did want to talk to her.

After Bella agreed on letting him check on us every once and a while he left the room.

"We should um… get our books out." I said needing a reason to talk to her with us looking as if we were studying. I got up and grabbed our things then walked back to her. She didn't bother to take her things our even look at me so I set up our stuff by myself.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did." I said as she hugged her knees and looked at me upset.

"No you're not sorry." She said quietly.

"What?" I said sounding upset. "You can't tell me how I feel."

"You're only sorry you did it to your old best friend." She said looking upset. "Well I'm not as fragile as you and everyone else around here thinks I am."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Well the principle told me that you preyed on another girl. I talked her… She was so innocent and that's what you like to go after am I right?" She said raising an eyebrow.

She was right. I liked them because usually that couldn't do anything to stop me.

"No…" I muttered.

"I think you should really leave. It's getting late and I'm tired." She said upset.

"What do you want me to do?" I said sound like I was begging more than I wanted to.

She looked at me as if I had just given her an amazing idea.

"First off I want you to go say sorry to that girl, and all of the other girls you have probably sexually harassed before. Second, I will give you three days to tell my father what you did." She said giving me a smirk.

What the hell? She wanted me to be punished for this?

"That's unfair." I said standing up.

"No it's fair. What was unfair was how you treat the girls around here." She said softly.

"Please don't. You and the other girl are the only ones alright." I said upset. "I'm not going to tell your dad."

She looked at me and I realized she hasn't changed much over the years. She still had the same muddy brown eyes. Long wavy hair, I even noticed her facial expressions were sort of the same.

"You know what. Fine. Just give me a little bit more time." I sighed.

**Bella's Pov:**

I walked into school to find a big change. Edward wasn't hanging around his posse; he was actually heading towards me. He had a large stupid grin on his face. The won I had grown to love.

As he finally approached I opened my locker then turned to him.

"Is there something you need?" I said trying to sound polite.

"I told her I'm sorry." He said and smiled lightly.

"Oh. I guess you expect me to give you some prize right?" I said looking up at him.

"Well actually I wanted to apologize to you by taking you out to dinner." He said giving me that grin again.


	7. Dinner

**New In Town**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe that I agreed to letting Edward take me out to dinner. A lot of things floated through my head as we both got into the car. My first was that I hoped he didn't think I was going to forgive him or anything near that. I also wanted to know how this was gonna turn out – by this I mean our lives- and if he had really apologized to the poor other girl.

As we pulled up to the restaurant he got out and opened the door for me. I remembered his family being rich from our childhood but they never really went out to fancy places. This restaurant was definitely fancy. I had even agreed to wearing a short red dress and heels. He was all dressed up in a tux and had his hair fixed. He looked kind of nice in a date night outfit.

I blushed lightly at that thought. I must be going insane if I just really thought that.

"I didn't realize how lovely you looked in red." He said referring more to my blushing than my actual dress which only caused me to blush more. This time playing it off with a frown.

"Don't try any of that." I snapped.

**EPOV**:

My hopes for tonight was that I could get Bella to go to the restaurant and then we could talk for a while; she would realized she can't live without her best friend and then whoop no more problems but, I knew it wouldn't work. Bella is a very stubborn girl. She would have her mind set on hating me for the rest of her life and that would be final.

As we reached the restaurant I had decided I wasn't going to give up either. I got out and raced myself to her side to open the door. I smiled as I noticed her begin to blush and said foolishly with a stupid grin on my face "I didn't realize how lovely you looked in red." it was stupid but honest.

She ended up snapping at me for my foolishness.

As we got inside and took our seats she looked around with her large dark brown eyes. Her pale face seemed to be glowing in the lighting. She wasn't wearing any make up. I figured she was one of those girls to go all natural.

"So.. What have you been doing for the past years?" He said raising his eyebrow lightly.

**BPOV:**

That question had stuck with me for a moment as I thought of what I could say. There were many answers I could have giving. I looked at him for a bit of help.

"Well did you stick with ballet after you moved?" He said looking at the menu.

That memory made me laugh. "All of the times I invited to the my practices you don't remember? I twisted my ankle I bumped into the other girls. I was either moving to fast, forgetting steps or was way behind every practice. I sucked." We both laughed at that memory together this time.

"Oh Right," He grinned softly. "You were never really good with any sport."

"Complete lie. When I moved to Jacksonville I got an award for my sport playing."

He nearly choked on the sip of water he had been taking as he looked at me in shock. "You did?"

"Yep. By 8th grade I was award the worst at kickball. After I kicked a guy in his _no no's_ on accident." I smiled lamely.

He seemed to think that was funny because he burst out into laughter.

"You think That's funny?" I said trying not to laugh myself.

"No the fact that you said 'no no's" He said still laughing,


	8. The fight

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer Does! I realized in the last chapter I kind of made a mistake. (It was meant to be soccer not kickball ) **

**Back In Town Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

I had to admit I was really starting to have fun talking with Edward. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. He had told me that he had stuck with football until he got a major injury. He said it was a spinal injury and that he was lucky they could help or he could have ended up paralyzed.

I don't know what I would have done if I were to find out that my best friend is paralyzed. For the most I would feel hurt and sorry that had to once left him.

"So why did you stop writing me?" He said breaking my train of deep thoughts.

"What?" I said softly falling back into reality.

"You stopped emailing me." He stated calmly which somewhat made me upset.

"I am pretty sure that you were the one that stopped. I mean I remember you telling me how busy you were with girlfriends and sports." I said frowning. "I guess you didn't even have time for your own best friend."

"Oh come on don't tell me your gonna get upset over something so stupid." He said as I noticed him roll his eyes. "We were what 15?"

"You know I was still hurting inside dealing with my parents divorce." I snapped.

"Well it had been three years don't you think you should have gotten over that shit." He frowned.

Now I realized one of the reasons why I hated this new Edward it was as if he had, had his body abducted and was acting like a complete stranger."

"Life is a bitch Bella. You just have to deal with the shit it comes with." He said casually.

I got up and walked off. I heard Edward calling my name a few times apologetically but I just ignored him. I walked out through the front door and kept walking. Not stopping to look behind. I walked through the forest until I heard voices. I was sure one of them sounded like Emmett but I couldn't make out the female's voice.

As I moved around a few bushes I noticed he was sitting down on a large rock next to a beautiful blonde haired girl. I listened to their voices for a while until something stuck out to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Emmett ask curiously and quietly.

"Well I was wondering how the date I told Edward to take Bella on is going." She sighed.

"You set them up?" I looked up to see that he wasn't upset but he was surely curious.

"Well I just told Edward what I would want a guy to do. If they were trying to show me they were really sweet inside." She nodded agreeing with herself.

"Oh." He said softly.

"Rosalie!" I yelled out upset. More with him than with her. It wasn't even his idea to do this it was hers! There were no real feelings from him to want to take me out just advice.

Both of their heads turned quickly in my direction.

"Well just so you know. That date went horrible. I left him there and I don't want to see him again. This was all your idea! I want him to do things himself." I yelled stomping off angrily.

As soon as I heard there footsteps behind me I ran. I didn't stop until I got home. As I rushed into my room I noticed that I wasn't alone. Edward was sitting on my bed with a scrap book a had hidden at the bottom of one of my drawers.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? In my room! Why where you looking through my things?Get out!" I yelled angrily shaking.

"Bella, Please calm down." He said calmly.

I sighed softly taking his advice and nodded. "I found out about the date." I frowned and he sighed softly. "Are you even really sorry?"

"Yes I really am you have no idea how sorry I am." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Then why didn't you think of something yourself?" I said folding my arms over my chest and sitting down.

"I wouldn't know what you would like." I looked down. "We haven't really talked in years."

"Well you just could have asked me what I would like to do."

"I'm sorry alright. I should just go before charlie gets here."

An with that he had swiftly made his way out of my window.


	9. Second Date

**Back In Town **

_**A/N: I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters but there is one that is mine in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV:**

I woke up this morning to this feeling. It was a very odd feeling considering that I had:

Almost was ravished by my old best friend.

Ended up on a date with him.

Found out it was all just a fake.

Got into a fight with him.

Other than that I had a feeling that today might be different. Maybe today something good was supposed to happen.

I got out of bed grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. After getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and brushing my teeth and hair I looked at my reflection. I had never really noticed my hair was so long and shiny. I even looked brighter today.

I shook my head and laughed lightly finishing up my business and grabbing my bag then headed downstairs.

As I entered the school I realized a had a little bit of free time so I walked to my locker to put some books away as I stopped behind the guy who was trying to open my locker and stood beside him.

"Uh hey. What are you doing trying to get into my locker?" I said looking up at the boy. He had dirty blonde hair his muscles were noticeable through his shirt. I had to admit he was handsome. He was also quite tan.

"This is your locker?" He asked looking down at me. "I don't think so see. Locker number 421."

"But that's my locker number." I said sighing.

"Maybe we are locker buddies." He chuckled softly. "This could be fun."

I rolled my eyes softly with a slight smile that I had been trying to hide. "My name is Bella by the way. Bella Swan." I nodded softly.

He grabbed my hand gently and shook it gently. "Matt Dyson." He said. "Beautiful name by the way."

Our conversation was interrupted by a petite blond girl was impossibly shorter than me squealed out. "Wow. That's a nice name you got Matt." She said with a wide smile.

Somehow, she reminded me of one of those pageant girls you see on T.V. You know to much make-up and overly dressed.

"You should try hanging with me sometime." She continued. "Bella's already kind of taken."

"Well thanks for the heads up." Matt nodded. "I will keep that in mind." I noticed that his smile had faded gently.

As she walked away I sighed looking down "She wasn't right about that who-"

"Bella!" I heard a new voice before I could finish.

"Edward!" I said sarcastically. Full of fake excitement.

"We need to talk about everything that happened last night." He sighed. I looked up to see Matt but he was no longer there. Which made me a little bit upset.

"There's nothing to say about what happened last night Edward.. So please lets not try this.." I begged sadly.

"I decided to take your advice." He was ignoring what I had said at this point but when he said 'your advice' I got a little interested. "So I wanna try the date thing again. _And _ this time we can do what you would like not what Rosalie would have wanted."

"Fine." I said quickly without thinking then I quickly cleared my mind.

"Really?" He said in amazment.

"Yeah." I sighed. I didn't want to make it seem like I ws regretting what I had said. "Just a question." I began.

"Shoot." He said telling me to go on.

"Why does it have to be a date?" I said biting my lip. I sounded so rude I wasn't raised like that -even though he did horrible things to me- Women are ment to be sweet and gently. "I mean we were friends. Why don't we just pick up from that? Just call it a night a carnival I kind of want to go." I said looking at him.

"Well I.. Yeah that sounds great bella." He said calmly making my day. Now, I didn't feel so weird about everything this might even work out.

**EPOV:**

This sucks. This is never gonna work for me. I don't wanna be her friend. Nor, her best friend. I want to be her _boyfriend_. She hates me. I was _never _going to get her.

"Well I.. Yeah that sounds great, bella." I said trying to stay calm I think I did well but with that she turned and walk away.

No I was going to make this work. We aren't going to leave that carnival tonight without atleast holding hands or a kiss on the cheek. And I'm not going to be the one to make the first move either. She's gonna want me to hold her hand at some point right? I just hope nothing will screw the night up. Our relationship is already fucked up enough as it is.

**BPOV:**

I got home and changed into something I could be comfortable and warm in. I had a few classes with Matt and found out that he was going to the carnival tonight too. This was my perfect chance to get to know him better. Maybe I could actually have my first real relationship with him. The thought made my heart flutter. Like a butterfly in my chest. I giggled softly at that then looked in the mirror my hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid I didn't want to seem to into my looks. I had pulled on a long sleeve shirt and some back skinny jeans.

_That looks nice_. I sounded like rosalie when we where little. She was always into her looks so I had to be too. I remember her making us go on a low carb diet when we were young even though we were only in the 4th grade, had no idea what carbs were and had the highest matabolism you have probably seen.

The doorbell rang through the silent house. Charlie was still at work so I didn't plan on him finding out about this night. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey you look great." Edward said with a grin.

"Thanks." I said rushing past him.

"Excited about tonight?" He said with a chuckle.

"More than you would ever know." I said smiling at him as we got into the car.

"I think this should be fun night then." He said smiling gently at me.

"Come on let's go!" I said which made him only chuckle once again before driving off.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry about it being so late I meant to post earlier but I was having some national disater problems. I know it's short.. :/ Thank You!**


	10. Best Night Or Worst?

**Back In Town Chapter 9**

**EPOV:**

For some reason, Bella seemed happy to be going to the carnival with me tonight. Is this all an act? Did she really want this? Maybe she likes me. The thought made me grin softly then I stopped remembering that this was a 'friends night out'.

"So why are you so happy?" I blurted out breaking the silence. She looked away from the window and up at me with a small smile.

"Oh I guess I'm just hoping things will go back to normal with us." She said softly. That kind of hurt. How was I supposed to know a few days ago that, that was Bella that I pulled into the closet? I mean she really _grew_ and I am not talking about height. Her breast have grown a lot last time I saw her she was as flat as a pan. I'm not saying this in a perverted way but they were perfect. Were'nt to big nor to small. I wish she would just flaunt them.. I'm sure she would out do some of the girls out there. And her face changed some too. No more baby fat in her cheeks her eyebrows were thiner. She was still short though.

"Well I think it will work." I said softly looking back at the road. She wanted our friendship back? Are you kidding? She's a horrible liar. If it were up to me we would be way more than just friends. She would be with me every second of everyday in my arms safe. She's the reason why we are sitting her in the same car talking like we are strangers.

"I didn't see your dad." I said trying to get somewhere with a conversation.

"Yeah he had to work late tonight." She said with a blank look. Did she not like talking about him now?

"I remember when he used to when we were younger. It was much easier to sneek in at night." I said with a small chuckle which made her smile wide.

"Yeah I remember that too."

_**Flashback**_

_I watched as got in his cruser and drove away. I smiled softly and ran to the otherside of my room opened the door quitley and looked around. I walked by rosalie's room and heard her listening to music and reading a magazine that a friend from school had givin her. She seemed really busy reading so I continued to sneek towards my parents room. My mother was asleep and my father was in a room the connected to theirs he was probably busy researching files for work like he always says. So I rushed to my room, opened the window and crawled out. When I finally got to bella's window it was already opened so I just climbed in. _

"_Bella?" I whispered looking around the dark room. _

"_Eddie?" She whispered back I finally was met by her wide eyes trying to see me. I walked over to the side of her bed and turned on her plug in night light. _

"_It's me. See?" I said smiling softly. _

"_I see." She smiled sitting up. Her long hair was flat where her head was lying on her pillow. "I'm glad you came." She said politely. _

"_I'm glad I did too." I chuckled softly and sat infront of her. _

"_I couldn't sleep. I was having a bad dream." She whisperd looking down. _

"_About what?" I said stroking her small face. _

"_Daddy wasn't here and someone broke in." She said biting her lip. _

"_Well if your dad isn't here then I would come. I would be your hero." I said grinning and resting my fists on my sides taking a superhero stance. Which made her bust out into girly giggles. _

_I quickly covered he mouth. "You have to stay quiet." I chuckled softly. _

"_Sorry." She said blushing then looked up into my eyes. _

_I'm not sure what happened but within the next 5 minutes my face was touching hers. And by face I mean my lips._

_**End of flashback**_

**BPOV:**

For some reason what Edward had broughten up made me think of the night I got my first kiss. It wasn't like a serious kiss or anything. It was just a warm kiss. I don't know. Just something to make me feel safe. Just a simply friendly kiss.

As we arrived to the carnival ecitment took over completely.

"We're here!" I schreeced. Edward noticed my excitement and chuckled getting out to get my door but it was already to late I had pushed the door open and grinned up at his shocked expression.

"I'm beginning to feel like there something else your excited about." He said looking me over confused.

"No." I said trying not to smile and shaking my head. "Okay fine. Well.. I guess I could talk to you about this right?" I said smiling wide.

"Of course anything." He said as we began to walk towards the carnival.

"Well there is this guy that I like. He's really sweet he.. He's here tonight." I said smiling at him.

"Oh really tell me more about this guy." He said looking curious.

"Well he's tall, muscular. So sweet really even though it wouldn't like he would be. Beautiful green eyes." I said dreamily.

"Really? What's his name." he asked grinning now.

**EPOV:**

I knew it. See a person can change and so can feelings.

"Well there is this guy that I like. He's really sweet he.. He's here tonight." She said looking up at me with her perfect little smile.

"Oh really tell me more about this guy." I said with false curiousity. I already knew it was going to be me.

"Well he's tall, muscular. So sweet really even though it wouldn't like he would be. Beautiful green eyes." She said with a dreamy expression on her face. It just had to be me. I already knew it. I felt like I was in one of those lame romance movies where that music starts to play in your head as your heart flutters. Did I just think that?

"Really? What's his name?" I asked grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Edward." She said smiling up at me. Haha. Knew it. "I can't tell you that kind of stuff."

"Wait what?" I said confused.

"I can't tell you what his name is." She said smiling softly.

"So his name doesn't happen to be edward?" I said looking down at her.

"No." She said giving me a weird look.

"Oh well good. Cause my friend his name is Edward he really likes you." I said trying to play it off.

"Oh really?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah well his real name isn't Edward it's.. Brad." I said quickly trying not to make it obvious that I was lying. When she said it wasn't me I felt like that song had completely stopped making that weird noise. I felt like an idiot.

"Hmm.." She said nodding I guess she believed me now. "Well if you really want to know his name is.. Matt!" She said now beginning to whisper and grab onto my arm with excitement.

"Oh my gosh thats him!" She schreeced right into my ear without a warning.

"Bella! I didn't think you were the kind of girl to go insane over some guy." I said sounding more like I was whining.

"Sorry." She said looking up at me. "Let's go say hi to him." She said smiling up at me hopefull. She didn't even give me time to answer before she dragged me over.

"'Hey Matt." She said happily up at him. He was tall he was slightly taller than me. For some reason I already envied him I haven't even really met him.

**BPOV:**

Matt seemed a little bit hesitant as we talked I started getting confused. And thought maybe it was something I could talk to him alone with.

"Edward could you get us a funnel cake. We could share if you would like." I said softly looking up at him.

"Sure thing." He said a little bit to anxious to get away.

"So Matt.. What's wrong?" I said looking up at him.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He said softly.

"Well you seem kind of quiet you don't seem like yourself." I said softly trying not to sound like I was prying it out of him.

"Well your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me much." He mumbled for some reason he seemed crushed.

"He's not my boyfriend. I mean he's a boy and he's my friend but we aren't like that." I said with a small sigh.

"Oh." He said sounding slightly happier. Which made me smile.

"I'm sure you too will get alone just fine if you hung out with us a little longer." I said looking at him hopeful he looked so lonely I couldn't help it.

"I would like that. Thanks bella." He said smiling wide.

"Come on let's go find Edward." We walked for a while until I spotted Edward. The whole way walking over I had my hand open by my side free for him to take but he didn't even look down at it. Which made me frown lightly.

"Thanks." I said again as me and Edward began to eat I offered Matt some but he shook it off.

"It gets you dirty." He said as an excuse.

"Aren't guys supposed to get all dirty?" I said with a small laugh which made him smirk softly.

"Stereotype." He said simply.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" I questioned.

"I heard 'gyrate' was the best ride out here." Matt answered quickly. Was he trying to empress me?

"Alright." I said as im sure my face plaed slightly.

"Scared Bella?" Edward smirked as he threw away our trash.

"No of course not." I lied. He knew I was lying but we went on in line.

"This is your last chance to turn back." Edward taunted as we got on. I slapped his arm playfully as I sat down. Edward sat next to me and Matt sat behind us grinning from ear to ear.

"No throwing up Bells." Edward said with a smirk.

"Got it." I said taking a deep breath.

"No screaming either." Matt grinned as we began the ride.

But I couldn't hold that back I screamed as if I was about to fall of the empire state building.

After the ride I felt so dizzy. I thoughtlessly grabbed edward to stay up and stayed in his arms where it was warm. He just smiled down at me and stroked my hair.

"I think that was enough for the night." Matt said when I realized we were walking away from the carnival.

As we got to the car edward opened the door and set me down on the seat staying my the door with it opened just incase.

"So how about we go at it some time?" I heard Matt say. What? Did I miss something? Was he asking me out? I opened my mouth to answer but edward had already began.

"What?" He said confused. I looked up to see that Matt wasn't even looking at me he was looking at Edward adoringly.  
>"Go out.. Like on a date or something some time?" Matt continued.<p>

What the hell is happening?

"Are you asking me out?" Edward said shocked. Matt only nodded smiling softly.

"_Fuck_ that. I don't turn that way." Edward said punching him across that face.

"Edward!" I gasped out.

"Your telling me that this girl is crushing on when you would rather see a dick rather than a v?" Edward said punching him again.

With that Edward got in the car and began to drive away. I couldn't hold it together anymore. Matt was turning me down for another man. I sobbed into my hands and Edward sighed pulling over.

"Bells don't cry.. I'm sorry you had to see that.. And hear that." He said hugging me.

**_A/N: A Longer Chapter. Had Time To Put This Up So I Did. Had A Busy Week But I Should Be Better This Weekend. We Will See What Happens. Please Review For The Next! Tell me what you think? Who's POV do you want first next time. Did you like the twist?_**


	11. Love You

**Back In Town Chapter 10 **

**A/N: Finally Chapter 10! I Really Hope you guys like it I have been through a lot in the past 2 weeks. **

**Matt's POV: **

I walked to my car and sat in the front seat confused. Why would he do that to me? Couldn't he tell I was into him? I mean we practically talked most of the night. Especially when Bella had left to go to the bathroom.

_**Flashback**_

_We were standing a few feet away from the ladies restroom when I turned to Edward and shoved my hands in the pockets. _

_He turned to and looked at me right in the eyes. I smiled softly at him and thought of a way to start a conversation quickly. _

"_So you play football right?" _

"_Yeah. I used to play baseball but I think I'm better at football." he said flashing a smile at me. "What about yourself?" _

"_I'm not all that sporty." I shrugged he laughed once and looked at me with that 'are-you-serious' look. _

"_Your kidding right? Look at you your a completely built!" He said with a grin. I seemed to be the only one of us that noticed that I was beginning to blush. _

"_Well I said that I wasn't sporty not that I don't take good care of myself." I said with a smirk. Did he like me? "But thanks. Your pretty built yourself." I said with a wide grin. I wanted to stop at pretty but I didn't want to come on to strong or anything. _

_**End Of Flashback **_

Man was I glad that I didn't say that he was pretty ii would have gotten beat up in front of _everyone. _I may be built but I am not a fighter. I don't have the heart to hurt someone like that.

_What did he mean when he said 'this girl was crushing' on me? _

Oh no, Bella. She liked me and I was too interested in Edward to notice. What a horrible locker buddy I am.

The next day at school I saw Bella at our locker putting some of her books in it.

"Bella.." I said before she could leave she turned to me and just stared up at me as if she was waiting for me to talk. Wow she was actually different from other girls. I mean I noticed that she was different she wasn't the type too come on to strong. She was smart, nice. She wasn't too preppy either. Those relationships never last. I blame the girls they expect to much from a guy.

"Yes?" She finally said after what I realized a whole minute had past of me thinking.

"I'm sorry about last night.. I didn't know.." I mumbled.

"Oh I didn't know either that you.."

"Like Guys?" I chuckled. "Come on you can say it. Gay.. Um.." I said trying to think of another thing to say.

"A fag?" Some guys I noticed from the football team said as they passed by.

"Assholes." Bella sighed.

"Don't worry. It doesn't get to me." I reassured her.

"Alright." She nodded softly.

"So I was wonder if.. If we could try it." I said sheepishly.

"Try what?" She said giving me a look to see if I wanted to put anything in the locker. I shook my head and she nodded closing it.

"Going on a date."

"Didn't you just tell me that you were gay like less than 3 minutes ago?" She said giving me an awkward look.

"You could always try new things." I said smiling softly.

"Well sure." She said beginning to blush. "I would like to do that."

**BPOV:**

I couldn't help but to blush all the way to class. Why did he have that effect on me? I sat down in my spot and waited for Edward to show up. He had switched up his schedule to get out of a class and ended up in this one. He sat down next to me everyday and everyday we got closer. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. He had been avoiding Matt lately and I figured that if I told him this he wouldn't be so weird-ed out by him.

I smiled wide as he sat down beside me.

"Happy to see me?" He smirked acting cocky.

"You know I am." I laughed out softly.

"Oh and why is that?" He said playing along now.

"Well I have something important to tell you."

"I really wish that you would just tell me already." He said seeming to whine now.

"Fine. Fine. Well.. I've gotten myself into a date." I said smiling wide.

"What?" He said looking at me confused.

"You know the things girls and guys do when they like each other.. Before the kiss." I smiled.

"So who are you going with?" He said now writing frantically. Which made me raise an eyebrow.

"It's with Matt."

"Are you fucking serious." He said which sounded more like a yell. The teacher was now turned towards us trying to calm him and figure out what was happening.

"Edward!" She yelled which wasn't really going to help out much.

"Bella, the kid is gay! What don't you understand! He isn't interested in you. He could be playing you for all you know!" His face had began to change to a slight red as he left the room angrily.

"I.." I didn't even bother asking permission to leave I just followed him. "Edward! Stop!"

"What." He said turning around quickly to look down at me. "What do you want?" He said still seeming upset.

"What is your problem? This is my choice. People can change their minds." I said back trying to match his anger to sound braver.

"My problem is that you are going to get your heart broken and I hate when you come back crying to me!" He yelled beginning to walk again.

"I thought our relationship was getting better!" I sighed calling after him.

"No it's not." He said stopping now.

"I can see that." I sighed. But he kept going furiously.

"This will never work out because your in love with some gay kid."

"That has nothing to do with me and you!" I said beginning to really become upset.

"Yes it does! You just don't understand you won't let yourself!"

"What don't I understand Edward? What am I not letting myself understand?" I yelled.

"I love you Bella! I fucking love you!" He finally yelled before leaving me in the hallways by myself. I just stood their in complete shock. Frozen. Even after the swarm of people came through jostling me through the way.

**EPOV:**

What was wrong with me? I considered this question the hall walk home. My mother was surprised to see that I had came home early.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I'm sick." I mumbled.

After feeling my head she gave me a look. "Try again." She said giving me a stern look.

"I messed up. Completely." I sighed.

"What happened?" She said looking worried again.

"Well how would you want someone to tell you that they love you?"

"Sweetly and lovingly." She said with a smile. "Why?"

I guess now would be the best time for me to tell her what would happen. She was bound to find out some time..

"Well remember Bella?" I said looking at my hands now.

"The swan girl? Of course."

"Well she hates me.." I sighed.

"How do you know? Is she back?" All I did was nod.

"And I gave her a horrible welcome. You see I tried to.. to ravish her."

"What! Edward that isn't how I raised you!" She screamed.

"I know mom I know! I don't know I guess it was just the pressure of trying to stay popular but I regret it I really do!" I said beginning to feel unwanted tears to roll down my cheeks.

"Edward I know you are but this isn't except-able!" She said sadly. "We are going to tell your father and chief swan."

"Mom.. No you can't." I said sadly.

"Edward.. He has the right to know!"

Later, My father came and he didn't take the news either. He said he was ashamed of me. He too wanted me to explain with chief swan what had happened. This was going to be the worst night of my life I was sure. My parents actually _wanted_ me to go to jail? What kind of parents are they.

My hands were shaking as I rang the doorbell both of my parents were behind me. My mother sobbing and my father there to make sure that I didn't run off or try anything. Just my luck Emmett answered the door. The guy was huge and I knew he would probably kill me tonight.

"Did you guys need anything?" Emmett asked instead of a simple greeting.

"Yes. We would like to talk to you and your father." My father said calmly.

Emmett nodded and let us inside of the house we all walked into the living room where charlie was sitting on the couch I could see they were both watching a game.

"I think you might want to turn the T.V off this is very important." My dad suggested and Charlie nodded looking confused.

"What's going on?"

"Is Bella here?" I forced myself to ask.

"No why?"

"Well Chief 'S'..I made a horrible mistake." I said making him raise an eyebrow. "I tried to.. Force your daughter into..-"

"You tried to rape her!" Emmett said completely unserious. He was even chuckling.

"I'm sorry but yes.." I mumbled before wincing as they both shot up.

"What?" They said together.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Emmett said as I stood up he pushed me against the wall and was about to punch me but Charlie stopped.

"Mr. & Mrs. Cullen I'm sorry but I am going to have to take Edward in for a little while."

"What?" A new voice said bewildered. "What's going on? Why are you sending him to jail he didn't.." Then she stopped short she looked guilty and sad. "Daddy you can't."

She said trying to sound younger most likely to get her way.

"Bella there is no excuse for his behavior!" Why was she trying to stop him?

I guess she didn't have anything else to say because she ran up the stairs fast to my surprise she didn't even fall on the way up.

"Well I guess this is our good-byes. I couldn't imagine you wanting to visit your own monster." I said glaring in their direction.

**A/N: Gah! Another Cliffhanger! Well you could get another chapter sooner by reviewing. What do you look forward to seeing next? Did you like? Review Please! Thanks For Reading!**


	12. Accidents Happen

**Immortal Loves**

**Back In Town Chapter 11**

**EPOV: **

It's been three months since Chief swan threw me in the slammer I just got out yesterday. Everyone got to graduate without me. I had to do it in jail. My parents never did come to see my but they said I had a visitor once. The cop said that it was some teens claiming they were my friends wanted to see me. I refused to go though. I was a monster. Monsters don't have friends.

My parents had picked me up and decided that they wanted to have a talk with me. I think I have heard all of the talks that I need for right now.

_Now what do they want?_

"Edward.. We love you." My mother said softly.

"Of course you do." I mumbled sitting back in my seat. "That's why you came to visit me as much as you could. Right?" I said sarcastically.

"Edward." My father warned.

"What do you two want from me now?" I sighed.

"We want you to move out." My father started.

"What?"  
>"We don't want people thinking that some kind of rapist lives in this house." He continued. "We cared enough to by you a place."<p>

"What your just kicking your kid out?" I yelled standing up.

"We think you are old enough for it."

"I don't even have a job." I frowned.

"Your father is paying for it. Your fine." My mother reassured me.

"What do you already have my stuff packed now too?" I yelled while my mother just gave me a guilty and sad look.

"And moved." She whispered.

"We are sorry things had to be this way." My father said. Or should I say Carlisle.

Yeah that sound better I would just address them as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for now on. These are no parents. No caring parents at least. After seeing your son for the first time after in 3 months you would expect a hug or an 'I miss you' something nice. Not being shut out of their life.

As me and my father got to my Volvo, which I missed dearly. He handed me a piece of paper which I looked over discovering that they were the directions to my new apartment.

As I reached the apartments I began walking towards my apartment number looking up from my paper every door I passed I heard voices one was more masculine than the other while the other was a very feminine voice.

"I was hoping he would be here by now." The female voice said. Then the voices died out. I looked up confused to see that there standing probably four steps away from me was my beautiful Bella. Still as pale as I had always remembered. Her hair was still long she hasn't changed a bit.

"Edward!" Bella gasped taking a step towards me. I wanted to pull her to me. She wasn't moving fast enough to me. Her movements stopped when that guy Matty Or Mathew wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

He had whispered something in her ear and she calmed down slightly and nodded which pissed me off. He was to close. He was standing to close to _my_ Bella.

"We see you are back." He said as a greeting. He never moved his arms from Bella and she seemed fine with it.

"Would you two like to come in? Even though I don't know what it looks like in their.." I said trying to stay calm and be kind.

When I walked inside I looked around everything looked perfect. It looked homey.

We sat down in my living room in silence. It was really awkward. Bella seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

"So what was it like?" Matt said. I had finally remembered his name.

"What is what like?"

"Jail." He said simply.

"Mat..-"

"No I don't mind." I insisted.

"Fine." She sighed. She had this look that told me that she didn't really want to know but I went on.

"It's horrible. Luckily, I was in a cell with people that weren't absolutely crazy." I shrugged. "But I never wanna go back."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Bella blurted out.

"I wasn't in jail because of you it was my parents." I sighed.

"I know I just.. I hate myself for even bringing it up with someone other than you." She sobbed I wanted to hold her but it seemed like Matt already had that job taken.

"What's up with you two?" I said stupidly. Bella's sobs quickly stopped and she looked up at Matt who smiled gently at her rubbing her back.

"We have been together for a while now. We really hit it off on our first date." He grinned.

"You mean you two have been together since the night I went to jail?" I frowned slightly.

"Yes." Bella said fidgeting with his hands. "We came by to see you. We were going to tell you then... The cop said you didn't want to see us so I dragged Matt out here as soon as Rosalie told us that you were moved out to here."

"Why did Rosalie have to tell you?"

"Well your parents decided that we probably should no longer see each other but, Rosalie was willing to tell." She said looking at me. Why did she always get to me? Ugh.

"Well I'm really tired it's been a long day.." I said giving them the cue that I wanted them to leave. Bella sighed and stood up. After a few good-byes they were gone.

**BPOV:**

I walked to the car hand in hand with Matt. This was not how I was supposed to tell him. This wasn't right. He told me he loved and I go find myself a boyfriend.. I'm horrible.

After sitting at home for about two hours in my room I decided to get out of bed and change into clothes that were safe enough for the weather. It was cold outside and this was not the time to get a cold.

I began started my way over to Edward's apartment nervous. I'm not so sure why. I mean he said he loved me right? He wouldn't yell at me to leave or anything right?I pulled my truck into the parking lot and sighed getting out.

I took a deep breath as I reached the door. I knocked softly and about 30 seconds later the door opened.

"Bella.. I really don't wanna-"

"Edward I'm really sorry. You know how much I like Matt." I sighed pausing. "But I wasn't sure about my love for you until you were gone. Until I realized that you were never my best friend you were my first love." I sighed looking up at him.

"What?" He said shocked. I told him something like this and all he can say is 'what?'

"I should go right?" I said turning quickly but he grabbed my hand.

"No! You shouldn't you didn't waste time coming down here to see me for nothing."

I don't even know why I let what happened next happen. It just did.

I woke up that morning in Edwards arms. I'm not sure this if this was a dream or reality. I couldn't even remember what happened last night. Well I could I just didn't want to.

It was really awkward and weird.. I sat and dressed myself back into my clothes from the previous day. This didn't feel right I felt.. Just nasty and whore like. Was this normal? Then I realized why. I have a boyfriend. Everyone said he would be the one to break his heart well look at me now. I'm horrible. I looked back at Edward and sighed. I couldn't just leave him their like this.

I moved around the room looking for a pen I only found a pencil and a small sticky note. There was enough room for me to right the words "Just Friends Right?" on it. I sighed and stuck it on the coffee table in the living room on the way out.

"Bella? Where the hell have you been?" I heard Charlie and Matt's voices say together.

_**A/N: Kind Of A Short Chapter Sorry.. Busy Weekend Trying To Put Some Chapters Of My Stories Up. Review Did You Like? POV Suggestions?**_


	13. The Truth

**Back In Town Chapter 12**

**A/N: I Think This Chapter Should Clear Things Up For Some People. It Picks Up Right Where We Left Off. :)**

**BPOV:**

"I was with an old friend." I said moving past them into the house. Why would they care so much?

"An old friend?" Charlie repeated but questioning. "You left me with this gay kid for an old friend."

"Edward. She was with Edward." Matt stepped in. "And I'm not gay.. Anymore."

"Mhm.. I know people don't change that quickly." Charlie huffed. "Bella didn't I tell you to avoid him?" He frowned.

"Look I'm sorry I just felt like I had too make things right." I sighed running a few of my fingers through my hair.

"Bell what don't you understand? 'There is no making things right.' He nearly raped you. Usually people would be desperate to get away.

"You wouldn't understand.." I frowned slightly.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"I just.. I need to talk to Matt alone dad.. Please can you.." There was no need for me to finish he was already out the door upset.

"I don't think you should see Edward anymore." Matt said scratching the back of his head. A sign to me that he wasn't all that into having a long talk about this with me.

"What?" I frowned.

"You heard me." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. You think your my father now or something? Let's not forget the reason why we are even together." I spat.

**MPOV:**

_Ouch._ She really just said that. We haven't brought up the reason why we were together in a while. I first date worked out but I wasn't sure if I was into females.

_**Flashback **_

"_Bella I don't know if this is working out.." I sighed as we walked around the park. _

"_Yeah this is kind of.. weird." She sighed. _

"_Yeah." I sighed in agreement. _

"_So why?" She asked looking at her shoes._

"_Why?" I asked back._

"_Why did you asked me to come out here on a date with you?" She asked looking up at me know. She didn't look all that hurt but she didn't look all that happy either. Just pure curiosity._

"_Well.. There are a few guys that are brave enough to tease me about it." I frowned softly. _

"_Aren't gay people supposed to be like.. Proud of it or something?" She said confused. _

"_I guess it can get to me sometimes." I sighed looking ahead now. _

"_I'm sorry.." She said leaving me to answer with a simple shrug. "So you asked me out so you wouldn't seem gay." _

"_Yeah.. But I'm sorry."I said looking at her for a respond. _

"_I don't mind." She finally replied. _

"_Would it be so wrong to ask for you to pretend to be my girlfriend?" I asked. _

"_Actually. I think it could be fun." She admitted blushing deeply. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Honestly my real reason for going out with her was to get closer to Edward..And we both knew it.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" I sighed meeting her eyes. Why couldn't my life just be easy like other guys. Why couldn't I love my own girlfriend? Or at least like her more than a friend?

"I slept with him." I heard escape from her lips.

"Are we still talking about Edward?" I asked in shock. She wasn't the type to lose a fight over her virginity. This just had to be a joke. A sick joke.

"Yes we are still talking about Edward!" She snapped upset.

"How could you do this to us?" I said trying to sound like a boyfriend should. I wanted to fight her for him. I wanted him to be _mine_.

"What do you mean us? This isn't even a real relationship." She said confused.

"Well we fight like we have been married for years." I spat. I had to calm myself Charlie would come back to check on us if I didn't then we would be forced to spill our secret.

"This really isn't fun anymore." She said. I could see her eyes start to water. "I don't wanna do this anymore Matt." I sighed. I was just going to have to deal with the name calling and the teasing for a few more years. I mean look at myself. No sign of giving up..

Before I could answer she had already made her way upstairs probably to have alone time to cry. I sighed and left through the front door. I hadn't even realized that Charlie had left until I saw his cruiser missing.

Then I realized something. If I stood up to Edward Cullen people wouldn't be teasing me anymore. I had to beat him up then people would respect me.

**EPOV:**

I woke up this morning with a wide smile on my face. That was an amazing night. Nothing could have been better. I looked over to the side of my bed but Bella wasn't there. Was she teasing me? Maybe this was that kind of moment where you wake up and your lady is half dressed making you breakfast. So I sat up and made my way into the kitchen. No one their.

"Bella?" I called softly. I had checked around the house only to discover that I had just wasted my time getting dressed searching for a girl that slept with me, grabbed her clothes and left. _Smooth_.

I sighed and got ready for my day to begin. I was going to start off by walking around town maybe? Coffee shop?

I decided that I didn't want to take my car I wanted to walk but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. No matter how hard I tried my mind kept wondering off to her.

I sighed getting upset with this. I was probably the last person that she was thinking of. She had just had sex with a monster you would be trying to put the thought out of your head by now. I pushed the thought away and dug my phone out of my pocket. Before I knew it I was listening to Bella's ring tone.

"_Hey it's Bella. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone right now I'll be sure to get back to you later."_ Her soft voice said.

"Hey it's Edward. I just wanted to call to make sure you were alright from last night you left pretty early in the morning. I hope I didn't drive you away. I wanted to see if you wanted to come have coffee with me? Call me back.. Bye." I didn't mean to but my ending started to sound said. I sounded desperate.

What is wrong with me?

As I walked into the shop I noticed a few familiar faces. There was Jessica Stanley And Mike Newton sitting in the corner together. She hasn't changed a bit I watched for a moment as she babbled on and on.

Mike on the other hand seemed a little bit different he had trimmed his hair a bit and looked slightly taller. He even seemed to be caring about what she was saying now. He never used to listen to her. It's why they had so many problems in the first place.

As I ordered my coffee and sat down in a booth with it I looked around to see another familiar face it was Matt. I used to have expected him to be gazing at me adoringly but he was glaring at me. Glaring.

**BPOV:**

I wiped my damp cheeks as I sat up and reached for my phone that was sitting on my night stand. I didn't even realize that people had been trying to contact me.

1 text message and 2 voice messages.

I looked through the text, It was Angela and she wanted me to come over to help her babysit. It was her weekend job she was a year younger than me and she needed some money. I got up and freshened up then walked out of the bathroom back to my phone I texted back that I would be there within twenty to twenty five minutes.

Then I looked through my voice messages. One from Charlie saying that he was off to work then one from Edward asking if I was okay from last night. Why wouldn't I be? He must think that it was to much for me to handle. Typical male. Then he asked me to go to the Coffee shop.

But I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I just left to Angela's not bothering to call at the moment.


	14. Edwards Accident

**Back In Town Chapter 13**

_**A/N: Warning this Chapter is Kind Of Full Of Drama..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. Just Matt. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I knocked on the door of Angela's house and smiled softly at the sound of children screaming. I immediately knew who she was babysitting. She answered the door and greeted me.

"Hey Bella." She said smiling. "Come on in."

"Hey, Thanks." I said walking into the children's large house.

"Bella!" The kids greeted. There were two boys and one girl. The oldest were Mitchell and Alyssa, the twins. The youngest was Peter. Peter was my personal favorite the quiet and shy one.

"Hey there guys." I said hugging each of them.

We all walked into the living room where the kids were watching Sesame Street. Mitchell And Alyssa sat on the love seat while me and Angela sat on the longer couch along with Peter in my lap.

"So I heard Edward's back did you know?" She said looking away from the kids and at me.

"Yeah I know I visited him when he first came back." I answered slowly.

"I thought he tried to.. You know."

"He did but I forgave him." I sighed.

"How could you forgive him after something so horrible?" She nearly gasped.

"I feel like I have this talk all the time." I frowned. "We were best friends at one point."

"He almost stole your innocence!" She insisted.

"What 'innocence'?" I said setting Peter down and standing upset.

"You know what I am talking about Bella." She said standing too.

"Well I guess I don't have it anymore. I _willingly_ gave it up to him." I said smirking. "And you know what I don't care what you or any other person thinks about it." I snapped then kissed Peter's head walking out of the front door.

_What the hell did I just do?_

No. I wasn't going to regret anything anymore. I'm _Not _fragile.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie I would really need her help if I wanted people to change there thoughts about me.

"Hello?" Her slightly high pitched voice asked.

"Hey rose it's Bella. Can you meet me up at the mall I really need you help."

"Oh no. You can't go to the mall in what you usually wear I would have to change your look up a little bit." She joked.

"Okay." I agreed quickly.

"What?" She said bewildered now.

"Well that's really the only reason I wanted to go. I need outfits that don't scream virgin. Maybe something more edgy but not too slutty or anything to be safe." I explained.

"Well this should be fun. Stop by the house I'm already on it." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice which made me laugh.

"Be right over." I reassured her.

I hopped into my truck and gripped the wheel as I drove over to the Cullen household. What if this look wasn't right for me?

As I reached the house I looked around only to find her and Edward's parents were here I sighed and worked up the nerve anyway, I would need it with my new look. New look means new attitude, this could be good practice.

I knocked on the door but by my second knock Esme had opened.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" She gasped lightly in shock.

"I'm here to see Rosalie." I said simply walking past her. Then stopped realizing something I turned facing her and corrected her. "And It's Bella. _Just _Bella."

She just stared at me as I smirked and turned on my heel making my way up the stairs. I walked three doors down the hallway to see Rosalie's door wide opened. She was sitting on the bed waiting on me.

"Finally." She smirked standing. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a shirt that barely covered her belly button. Wow I wonder what she had picked out for me.

"I didn't take that long." I laughed. "So Whatcha got?"

"Something that is so cute for you!" She smirked and nodded towards an outfit laying on the bed. I grabbed them and walking into the bathroom.

She had chosen some some short shorts, a tank top with a shirt that was short and said love in large capital letters and to top it off she gave me high top converse and straightened my hair. It actually didn't look that bad.

"Look at you Bella! Your so pretty!" She said. She almost seemed like one of those pageant mothers looking at her daughter on stage and shedding a tear.

"Thanks." I laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled but as soon as I grabbed my bag Esme came running into the room.

"Girls I'm going down to the hospital." She said sounding panicked.

"Mom what's wrong? What's going on?" Rosalie said sounding worried.

"Edward's in the hospital." She sobbed and ran down the stairs I quickly followed behind the best I could without tripping.

"What happened to him?" I asked horrified.

"He got hurt in a fight." She said grabbing her purse.

"A fight?"

"Yes. With your boyfriend." She said giving me a look that made me feel guilty.

"My boy- You mean Matt did this?" I said shocked.

"Yes! Unless you have another boyfriend!" She yelled now leaving the house.

"Wow, I've never seen her snap like that."She said in amazement.

"I have to go." I said and quickly rushed out of the house and into my truck.

Why would Matt do something so stupid? Would he be in jail right now? I didn't know whether to go to the hospital first or look for my fake boyfriend. I wonder how bad Edward's injuries are. The thought made me want to stop in the middle of the road and break down crying.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV: <strong>

I had walked into the coffee shop I had finally thought of enough things to make me upset and want to fight hard just in case he fought back. I knew he was here because I saw him walking in from up the street a few minutes ago. I looked around the place was all that crowded but I recognized some familiar faces from the people that were from our school.

Finally, my eyes rested on Edward's I guess he felt my stare so I forced my eyes into a glare. He seemed to be shocked by that which I liked, he would never know what hit him. Hopefully, It would turn out that way. Hopefully, he wouldn't hurt me to badly I wouldn't need any more jokes about me being weaker than anyone else.

"Edward Cullen." I growled out. "I heard what you did with my girl."

"Your girl? You mean Bella?" He said trying to play as if he didn't know anything about it. I had finally realized how cocky he really was.

"Yes _Bella._" I snapped.

"And what exactly did I do with Bella?" He questioned.

"You _slept_ with her like a man whore!" I yelled. I could feel people looking over at us now. I liked that. Everyone would see what I was about to do.

"Well it takes two to do those kinds of things Matt.. Or maybe you wouldn't know there aren't that many gays in forks." He smirked.

Now he was starting to piss me off. I did the first thing I could think of then remembered. _Real men don't slap. _I balled my fist up and brought it up but missed the side of his face and hit the center of his neck then I heard the worst noise ever.

He fell to the floor in what looked like pain. Horrible pain. There were a few weird noises as if he were trying to breathe but couldn't. _What did I just do?_

I didn't know what to do but I heard someone in the back calling for help and an ambulance coming from down the street. I did the only thing I could do, I ran leaving the guy on the floor turning purple fighting for his life.

God Bella would hate me. Her friend is probably gonna be on life support for a while and if he is for to long they might pull the plug.. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV: <strong>

Rosalie called me asking me to wait outside of the hospital for her until she arrived. She said she probably wouldn't be able to handle it alone and honestly I probably wouldn't be able to either. I didn't have any Idea how bad it was but by the way Esme sounded it made me worry.

When Rosalie came we both promised not to cry in front of him. Isn't that the worst thing a person in the hospital wants to see, People crying because they are scared for their life?

When we walked in I went to the front desk and asked for his room number they said we had to hurry because he was going into surgery. When we got to the room Rosalie said she wanted to go in first to have a personal brother and sister moment but came out crying right after she say him.

I walked into the room, looked at him and shed a tear his eyes weren't even open. He looked _dead. _He was so pale.

I took his hand and sighed softly kissing it.

"Promise me that you will come through this." I almost asked taking his pinking and holding it with mine. "You will be fine okay?"

It made me said that he wasn't replying to me. I wanted to breaking down but Dr. Cullen came in.

"Bella you are going to have to go they have to start the surgery quickly if they want him to make it." He said sadly.

I nodded and whispered to Edward kissing his head. "I love you.. I always have.. That won't change. Ever." I said letting his pinking go and leaving the room sobbing.

I hugged Dr. Cullen as the took him away and sobbed into his chest. He tried to sooth me by rubbing my back in circles and whispering into my hair that everything was going to be okay.

But it didn't work for long when his beeper went off saying that their was an emergency and he had to go quickly.

"Please check up on him for me." I sobbed as I was pulled into Esme's free arm it was then that I realized that Rosalie had still been crying, so was Esme. I now had felt guilty about everything that had happened over the past few months. I replayed everything as I watched Dr. Cullen rush away. Then darkness over took me which calmed my sobs.

_**A/N: What a sad chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It would really help with making the next come. I will try to write the next as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_


	15. New Beginings

**Back In Town Chapter 14**

**A/N: Sorry It's Been A While. :/**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Twilight Saga. **

**BPOV:**

I woke up feeling something wet under my head and whatever my head was on moving slightly. I lifted my head up and met the face of Rosalie. She didn't seem all that happy about me getting her shoulder wet from my tears but she didn't look like she wanted to argue with me at the time. Which was weird because growing up she always had something to say. Not that we weren't friends or anything.

"Morning." I mumbled trying to shake the dream I had, had out of my head. I had a dream that Edwards procedure had gotten messed up and everything got worse.. It was nothing I wanted to share about with anyone else.

"Morning.." She said sighing. "Guess what I heard." She continued.

"What?" I questioned moving a little in my seat. If it was something about Edward I would probably have to be settled in my seat to take it I'm sure. Especially if it was bad news. "Come on what is it?" I questioned again more impatiently.

"Well I ran into Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, Just a couple from school who happened to be at the Coffee shop during Edward's little Accident." She said looking down slightly now and away from me.

"What did they say to you?" I asked yet again impatiently.

"They said that Matt did this." She answered after a moment.

"Matt?" I said laughing lightly which made her look up at me in shock. "My Matt?"

"Yes. _Your_ Matt." She spat.

"No way. I know he's buff looking and all but he.. He wouldn't hurt a fly. There is no reason for you to bring him into this situation he could get in trouble." I said frowning softly now.

"They told me honestly!" She said standing now and walking outside.

She looked so upset that I had to call Matt and see why they would say something like that about him. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number listening to the ring until he answered.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice sounded shaky.

"Hey Matt.." I sighed softly. "I wanted to ask you something-"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that would happen!" He Exclaimed.

"What Are You Talking About?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Edward that badly-" He Began but I cut him off.

"So you did do this?" I gasped slightly beginning to get upset.

"Yes. But you have to listen to me. You can't get upset." He said beginning to beg now.

"Not get upset? I'm already upset! His life is on the line and I haven't heard anything yet!" I yelled into the phone. My eyes began to water which surprised me maybe I was still worried about Edward or maybe I was very upset.. Maybe even both.

"I was upset when it happened! I mean your my girlfriend!" He tried to explain. I had realized that some people in the waiting room were staring at me so I stepped outside.

"Don't play that shit on me. We both know it was all fake!"

"Well I wanted him to leave you alone.. maybe I am just a little jealous of him Bella. I just through a punch and got him in the throat instead of the face." I frowned even though it was funny how bad of a fighter Matt is. "I'm sorry.." He finished and I sighed.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear it. I want you to tell Edward that your sorry." I sighed.

"Fine then I will. When should I be over?"

"I'm not so sure yet.. I'll let you know when I find out some news." I said biting my lip kind of nervous. About finding out myself. What if he woke up and didn't want me there anymore? All because of Matt.

"Alright. I'll See you later." He said before hanging up.

As I walked inside I heard my name being called.

"Isabella?" A nurse asked looking around.

"Right Here." I said looking at her curiously.

"Mr. Cullen says you may see Edward now." She said with a small smile. It was fake though. Nurses always gave people fake smiles. Even though they looked real.

"Alright. Thanks." I said giving the same fake smile back to her. She nodded and walked away. I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, as I reached Edward's room I heard voices. They were soft and one was raspy.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle's voice say.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Bella?" The raspy voice asked. I looked down and saw Edward. My eyes watered slightly.

"Edward? Your okay!" I gasped lightly. "Not that I didn't think you would be..Just." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from babbling on. He chuckled softly but it didn't sound like _his_chuckle. It was raspy too. I sighed softly and looked down.

"I'm sorry about what had to happen to you.." I said glancing up a little bit peeking at his eyes. There was something in his eyes that didn't make him look sad or upset about it. He was actually even smiling. I noticed that Carlisle had left us alone to speak.

"Nah, I don't want an apology. I probably shouldn't have looked down on him as a fighter. Look what ended up happening." He said trying to make it seem like a joke. I just looked at him sadly.

"How could you not be upset? I mean look at you!" I said looking at him confused.

"Well I did something bad to you as well. But you forgave me. You don't even seem to care about it anymore. I guess your rubbing off a little bit on me swan." He said looking down at his hands then up at me.

"Maybe I am." I sighed. I had never really thought about how ridiculous I sounded. Forgiving someone that had tried that kind of stuff on me. Insane.

"I really can't wait to get out of here." He said softly.

"Well you can't you need to have an eye kept on you." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"So you love me?" He asked suddenly but it really didn't seem like much of a question.

"What?" I said looking at him funny. I began to laugh lightly.

"Well you said.." He suddenly stopped and sighed. "Never mind."

I thought about it for a moment then it hit me. _**I**____**love**____**you..**____**I**____**always**____**have..**____**That**____**wont**____**ever**____**change.**____**Ever.**_ I did say I loved him.. And he heard.

"No.. You were right.. I did say that." I said softly which made him look up with a small grin.

"I know that you did." He said in agreement nodding his head carefully.

I laughed lightly At his reaction to my sentence. Normally this would be the part where we would lean in and kiss me or something but I didn't want that for some reason.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly breaking my train of thought.

"Sure what is it?" I said sitting down by his leg on the bed.

"Well.. I Li-Love you too." He said blushing slightly. I smiled softly at his blush I don't think I've seen his blush.

"You do?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Not that I was surprised It just felt like the right thing to say. So nothing would feel awkward.

"Yes, Of course I do." He said looking at me as if I were crazy for not believing or something. I just gave him a smile and shook my head softly. "To be honest I think that I have always loved you." He continued. Which made me look down. It didn't always seem that way.

"Mhm.." I said softly letting him go on while I thought about his words.

"I remember when I first felt it when we were younger. It was when you left. I was upset with myself.. I guess I kind of felt like one of those bad husbands that let their wives walk out on them." Through the corner of my eye I could see him looking down now too. "I guess I'm not upset with Matt for this because of what happened when you first got here. I won't ever forgive myself.. but I don't regret our night together-"

"Hey!" I gasped looking at him with a small frown now. "That is in the past. You have already been through enough after that I mean the guilt and the prison..This is all just a story of the past." I said lifting his chin and looking into his eyes.

"The past?" He repeated bewildered. "What about right now is this the past to?" He said sarcastically.

"Well now that you speak of it.." I began I noticed a change in the look of his eyes.

"What?" He said frowning now trying to sit up. Instead I pushed on his chest lightly keeping him down so he wouldn't over work himself.

"It could be a good thing you never know. It's like all of this never happened at all. Like a New beginning." I said with a small smile trying to convince him but honestly right now I wasn't even buying it. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"But that makes no sense. Everything just started to get better Bella!" He yelled; his voice breaking slightly.

"No." I said my eyes begging to water slightly. "Maybe it seems like it on the outside.. but on the inside I'm upset! I'm hurting I'm not happy!" I couldn't believe I was yelling at him he just looked up at me sadly.

"So you don't really love me? Is that what your trying to say?" He said sitting up now I sighed not even wanting to waste my time trying to calm him.

"Maybe if you really listened to me.. Or cared. Then you would understand, Edward." I said softly standing now. He grabbed my hand begging now looking at me with his sad green eyes.

"Bella, Please don't go I'm begging. Begging you." He said.

"I just can't listen to you go on and on about your feeling about how you hate what you did.. I'm the one with a friend that almost died. I slept with you and I didn't feel right. I always feel horrible then I feel depressed all the time.." I sighed. It felt good to get my feeling out.

"Well doesn't that sound like a problem." One of Edward nurses said as she entered the room. I blushed lightly not realizing how loud I was being.

"Excuse me but I didn't mean for that to be an invitation for you to join the conversation." I said trying to sound nice.

"Your not pregnant are you?" She asked with a small laugh. It seemed funny to Edward because he joined in with her. I know that it was a joke and all but I stood there frozen replaying what I had said then what she had said.

**A/N: Well That's It For Right Now. Review If You Want To Read The Next. Sorry For The Cliff Hanger. :)**


	16. Decisions

**Back In Town Chapter 15**

**A/N: Sorry It Has Been So Long Since My Last Chapter And This One I Have Been "Grounded" I Can Only Get On On The Weekends. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer therefore, I don't own the twilight saga. **

* * *

><p>I sat down in a chair nearby while Edward's nurse went to him to check him up quickly.<p>

"Bella, are you feeling alright? You look a little bit pale." I looked up at him and realized that the nurse had left.

"No." I whispered softly and that wasn't a lie. I probably was pale. I felt like the room was spinning I felt like I was going to faint right here on the floor.

"It was just a joke Bella. What do you actually think she was right?" He said smiling at me. This was the first time that I had actually hated Edward Cullen's smile.

"Yes!" I said sitting taller the tears were starting to blur my vision.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said trying to calm me but it wasn't going to work. There was no way I was going to calm down with a thought like this in mind.

"Did you use protection?" I said standing up and frowning at him.

"Are you on birth control?" He said after me.

"No." We said together. Which made me even more upset. "How could you do this to me!" I said.

"Me! Right. Go ahead and blame me for something two people have to do." He said upset now. At this point I couldn't do anything but frown. "Now what are you gonna go around and tell people that I raped you or something? Your really messed up Bella."

I frowned and stomped out of the room an angry tear fell from my eye as I rushed outside. How could he say that to me? I'm not a monster I wouldn't want him in anymore trouble so I would simply try and lie to charlie saying that it is Matt's and for Matt. I don't even know.

I sighed sitting in my truck and shedding tears until someone tapped on my window.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I sat in the room lying down staring at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. As the nurse walked in I glared at her. This was all her fault really. What happened next.. I couldn't even control it I felt _out_ _of__control_actually. I sat up unplugging all that was attached to me then began to yell at her even though my voice was still raspy but I was so upset it got the point through. Then I.. I attacked her angrily.

The next thing I knew my dad was pulling me back down to the bed screaming at me I'm sure I looked stupid I just stared at him then frowned to myself in thought. What had just happened?

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I heard my father yell realizing that the room was empty now except for the two of us.

"I'm not sure I just.. Bella and I got into a fight. I guess I took it out on her." I said looking down now. Maybe I am a monster.

"Why would you take it off on her son?" he said sighing now putting his hand over his face. "She could press charges your already in enough trouble."

"Because she started the bullshit." I said frowning.

"What did she do?" He said looking at me confused.

"She brought up.. Bella being pregnant." I said slowly watching his reaction. He obviously didn't get it thought because he still had a confused expression on his face.

"So? Is this the type of story where she asks you if she looks fat? God Edward the answer is always 'Of course not'!" He said a small grin appearing on his face. "Maybe we should have had that talk instead of the other." He said with a slight chuckle.

"No." I said looking at him as if he were crazy. His smile kind of faded. "Me and Bella have done it. Neither of us were prepared I guess." Here it comes.

"What?" He said I noticed a color change on his face. "Edward Cullen how could you do this? Be so careless!"

"It wasn't the first thing that popped in my mind when I saw her, having a scavenger hunt for a condom? That is ridiculous!"

He didn't say anything else before he left me alone in the room. I was sure half of this town would know what was going on by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV: <strong>

I quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks before turning to meet my brother idiotic grin. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit even with what I was feeling. I rolled down the window but he was already on the way to the other side to get in I rolled my eyes softly, he always did stuff like this.

"Hey Bella." He said with that same grin. What was wrong with this man?

"Hello Emmett." I sighed as I rolled the window back up.

"Why are you sitting in the car?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's raining outside, I wasn't going to sit on the trunk." I said with a small laugh.

"Ah," He said with a nod. "So why were you crying?" He said his smile slightly fading.

"How did you know I was crying?" I said trying to feel my cheeks. Dry. My eyes couldn't have been puffy because I hadn't been crying for long.

"Well that's why I came over her Bella duh." He said with a small smile. "You think I would have came over if you weren't crying?"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem. Now what's going on with you?" He said I noticed that his grin didn't disappear this time as he spoke.

"Well I think that I could be pregnant." I hadn't realized that I was biting my lip until I started to feel the pain of it like I never had before.

"Really?" He was making me upset now. That stupid grin hadn't yet been wiped off his face. Yes there was seriously something wrong with him.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I finally yelled out.

"Because I'm gonna have a nephew!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"You heard." He said.

"I don't even know that it's a boy yet." I said looking at him.

"I just know these things."

"Whatever you say Emmett." I sighed.

"There is also something else good that comes out of this." He said as if he was trying to give hints.

"Like?"

"Well I'm going to be the goo child now. I guess I'm kind of excited about that one." He said which made me laugh.

"No I'm sure you will do something to screw things up."

"Not nice." He said with a straight face now which made me laugh a little bit harder.

It was moments like these that I knew I could trust my brother I knew he would never tell Charlie what was going on.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to your baby daddy." He said getting out now. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to go inside before taking off down a few roads then home. As I got outside I noticed Charlie standing outside he wasn't looking that great. Or should I say he wasn't looking that happy.

"Hey dad." I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey dad? That's all you have to say to me?" He said looking at me.

"What else am I supposed to say? How was your day?" I said trying to figure out why he was so upset.

"My day was good. Until Dr. Cullen called me with another apology." He said following me inside of the house.

"Another? What was the first?" I said confused as I set my stuff down in the living room.

"When Edward tried to get into your pants." He said which made me laugh lightly. "Why are laughing?" He said bewildered.

"The way you said it.. Adults don't usually talk like that."

"Well Bella you have to be more serious!" He said.

"So the second apology?" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Your pregnant?" He asked but it seemed more like a scream.

"What?" I gasped. How could Carlisle tell him! To many thoughts were rushing through my mind I ran upstairs and began to pack my things. Charlie was still yelling which made things even worse. As I ran back downstairs with my stuff Charlie stopped me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!" I sobbed.

"You don't have to do that." He said sighing.

"Yes I do! I want to go back to mom. At least she would remember that the same thing happened to her." I snapped.

"Bella I didn't forget." He insisted.

"Obviously you did with how you were treating me! Like you didn't even want the poor probably all frightened baby!"

"Bella I don't!" He exclaimed which made me sob harder.

"See!" I said falling to the floor now. I guess my knees had too much to handle I didn't even notice that they were shaking.

"I don't want it for you. Your not ready for this. Neither is he I don't think he is going to be a good father."

"Yeah well I'm sure that mom's dad thought the same thing about you. But looked where you are right now. Your the chief of police. Maybe Edward will do something good too. Maybe he will be a _great_ dad. Just give it a chance!" I said looking up at him sadly.

"You know what Bella I will try. But if he does one more thing to ruin this your never seeing him again." He warned.

"You can't do that dad."

"Oh really and why can't I?" He said frowning.

"Because I am an adult now. And so he. And we can make our own decisions." I reminded him. "And you know what. I have already decided that I am in love with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay So I Know This Is All Sudden But I Think This Is Going To Be The Last Chapter I Am Thinking About Have A Sequel Tell Me What You Think One More Chapter Or A Sequel?**


	17. Link

**The Sequel To This Story Is Up :**

**.net/s/7608257/1/**


End file.
